A Different PathA Different Life
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: This is a AU fanfic. This is NOT going to follow the "path" that Estelle chose rather it will follow what path she COULD have chose...This story certainly WILL involve TONS of darkness, etc...I'll be reasonable...Somewhat. I hope you like!
This is a AU fanfic. This is NOT going to follow the "path" that Estelle chose rather it will follow what path she COULD have chose...This story certainly WILL involve TONS of darkness, etc...I'll be reasonable...(this is based after ONE sentence by Renne in the LoH: Trails in the Sky Animation...So...Please watch that to understand ;D Pairings MUCH later on...Possible lemon as well...So ;)

* * *

"I took the liberty of searching your things. This is wonderful. I really like it." Renne said as she examined Joshua's former harmonica that had been in Estelle's position before Renne "kidnapped her". 'Nice colours...Gold is rare on harmonica's...I wonder if this is from Erebonia...Hmmm...I guess it could be' Renne thought as she smiled to herself the Golden markings all over it shined.

Estelle on the other hand grinded her teeth together with a look that spoke evil in volumes. 'Fucking bitch...JOSHUA gave me that! I...' Estelle thought angrily to herself, twiching in anger.

"Give that back!"

Estelle launched herself out of the bed that Renne had spent HOURS getting her to be still and such in. 'For goodness sake...' Renne thought to herself.

Estelle tried time and again to get the harmonica off of Renne, but failed each and every time. When Estelle just about gave up, Renne smirked and narrowed her eyes at her in a sarcastic way (almost in a contempt way but not quite). "Ah...So this is important..." She whispered to Estelle. She glanced at her with a teasing look, jumping off of her chair.

"Then, I won't give it back"

Renne could tell Estelle was annoyed but that was about were even Renne was going to get scared.

Estelle took a few steps back and began to feel a force that she had not really wanted to tap into. It was a force that not only utilised her adrenaline, her power behind Orbments, her overall power with her staff...But her very being as well: The Force of Anger.

Like they say: "Hell haf no fury for a woman scornouf" - In other words? NEVER piss off a girl...Or you'll regret it...EVEN if you are a girl yourself, like Renne for example.

Estelle looked to the floor as her hands shock and then her body started to shake. "Renne...Please...Leave the room and shut the door...Lock it...Please..."

Renne blinked and turned to her. "Huh? Why would I do that?" She smirked. "Lemme guess...Is this about..." She bent over slightly towards her. "Joshua?"

That was it.

Something in Estelle snapped.

She felt her internal rage take her over.

She didn't care where she was, she didn't even care how powerful Renne was on her own. This was too FAR! Renne had said the wrong things...and now she would pay...DEARLY.

Estelle rose her head slowly, the fire in her eyes burning like the Sun. Renne narrowed her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed. "Huh? Are you alri-" Within...I'd say 2 seconds? Renne was up against the wall with Estelle holding her by her throat, every half a second Estelle used her other arm to punch Renne in the stomach; Again, again and again. Even when Renne started to bleed she didn't stop.

"You...NEVER...LISTEN...TO A WORD...PEOPLE...TELL YOU...ENOUGH, IS ENOUGH!" The twin tailed brunette screamed into Renne's ears.

Renne had NEVER EVER heard Estelle like this. She tried to use her voice but she found it useless. She closed her eyes as each strike added to the pain. She opened up a link to Leowe telepathically since that was the last thing she could do. 'Le..owe...Help...'

'Renne? What in...What's happened?!'

Renne winced as Estelle let go off her, the purple haired girl falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. 'Quickly...Room...792...Ha...' Renne barely managed as she lost conciousness.

Leonhardt, within 2 minutes, had crossed from one side of the Glorious to the other. Smashing down the door he saw the problem instantly - Renne was bleeding on the floor, unconcouss, with Estelle panting heavily and holding her staff while glaring at him.

Leonhardt looked behind himself were three jagear's were. "Take Renne to the medical wing. Now!" They nodded and took the poor, battered and clearly taken off guard Renne to the medical wing. Passing by Professor Weissman on the way.

The professor had been informed and made his way to room 792.

Maybe he could work on Estelle at some point? He smirked evily. 'Perfect...'

Leowe growled as his golden blade appeared in his hands. "That's enough." He charged Estelle only for her to jumped over him. "FUCK YOU!" Estelle screamed as she swung her staff and it collided with Leowe's back, sending the man to his knees with a grunt of pain.

[Medical Wing]

Renne was layed down even though the 11 year old was shaking and panting like mad. "F...f...a...Oooowwww..." She managed to get out as she couldn't really breath, but she managed to just about.

"That was certainly dramatic"

Renne glanced to her right to see Weissman leaning over her. "She did a number on you did she?" He chuckled. "If I can get Estelle onto the same side as us...We'll have little trouble with Joshua..."

Renne sighed in pain. "He...lp..."

The Professor pulled out a syringe. "Oh, okay. Just this time - I'm supposed to be in the control room."

Renne's eyes went wide with pain as the syringe was plunged into her left arm, she squirmed as she screamed out in pain. "It hurts! TAKE IT OUT, TAKE IT OUT!"

Professor Weissman sighed. "I'll have to make you all stronger...I never guessed Estelle Bright to have THAT much power hidden underneath her skin...Next time Renne?"

Renne looked at him.

"Please don't get this hurt. This will take the machine and the doctor HOURS to mend!"

Renne half smiled. "Sorry..."

He smiled back at her as he leaned over her forehead, looking at the damage more closely, kissing her on her forehead and leaving the room. "It's alright. Get some sleep"

[Back in Bose, inside the Church]

Kevin Graham slammed his drink down onto the table as a force unlike any other coursed through his veins.

Princess Klaudia, who had come for a drink with the Grail Knight, was taken a back by this. "Ke...Kevin?"

Kevin looked down as he shut his eyes. "Can you feel it father?"

Both the Church Father (I can't remember his name =p) and Tita Russell shut their eyes.

Within moments the Church Father opened his eyes, nodding at him as he did so. "That's...Pure evil..."

Tita looked to Agate with a grave look on her face, while Agate looked at her with concern. "Tita?"

They (Kevin, Klaudia, Church Father and Anelace (who had come in just 3 minutes ago)) all looked at her.

Tita looked down. "It's Estelle...She's lost her way...I can feel it...Don't ask me how...I feel as though...Like we've lost her"

Anelace (NEVER being NOT hyper and such) instantly was next to Tita, with a VERY penatrative look in her eyes. She spoke in many words, most of which were garbled sentences. When Grant pulled her away Tita continued.

"I...I know who took her away...It was Renne..."

Agate looked at Anelace and Grant then to Tita. "Renne? You mean that purple haired brat?"

Tita nodded. "Yeah...If I have it right...Then, Estelle will probably end up working with the society..."

Before anyone could say a thing another voice stopped them.

"We had better get to her before she starts then."

They all turned to look at the voice.

Standing there...Was none other then Estelle Bright's father:

(General) Cassius Bright.

[Back on the Glorious]

Things had more or less calmed down. Leowe was being treated for multiple slaps and some very badly damaged ribs, while Estelle was being treated for multiple teeth breakages, some stab wounds (Not serious ones thankfully - According to Weissman) and a broken back.

Estelle walked with the 'Fool' [I'll look up his spelling again in time for Chapter 2 =D] AND Walter...They didn't want to take any chances. Not with a lady onboard who could deal A LOT of damage.

Estelle walked into where Weissman and the other Enforcers were waiting for her. Renne kept behind Leowe and she was shaking. She had been scared before, sure, but even Leowe now KNEW what Estelle was capable off...And KILLING an enforcer...was something she could do.

Weissman spoke through his standard 'Would like you like to join us?' speech and he was expecting either a no or an attempt to kill them all then and there. What he got was something that...NO-ONE could anticipate - Not even Renne - Who had been the one with the experience of being around Estelle when she went to find her and Joshua.

Estelle looked up at Weissman and he was stunned. She didn't hold any thought or feature of contempt or hatred - Instead she was smiling...SMILING!?

"You know...I've been thinking about this since Joshua ran off..."

Renne stepped next to Leowe who was just as shocked, but not as shocked as the next sentence.

"I..." She looked down as her body glowed soft Crimson Red. "I would like to join your society...If I am allowed that is"

Professor Weissman smiled at that moment, and EVERY Enforcer knew what he was smiling about - He had just CONVERTED Cassius Bright (The "Divine Blade")'s DAUGHTER into the organisation!

"Then, welcome to Ouroboros my dear. Renne? Would you like to give Estelle the...Testing Bracelet?"

Renne smiled very widely. "Yes sir!"

Estelle took in a deep breath, unsure of what was next. "Okay...So, what's next?"

Professor Weissman coughed as Renne walked down the steps towards Estelle with the Training Bracelet - It matched her aura = Crimson Red.

"This Bracelet will give me an indication of how strong your darkness is. If it is as strong as I believe, I will see about training you to be in a position to be considered for Enforcer Training"

Estelle looked at Renne. "If I fail?"

Renne giggled as she handed the Bracelet to Estelle. "Then, you are a normal foot soldier"

Beublance chuckled. "Or you die"

Estelle looked at the bracelet. "Its time...I'll do it. I've walked the path now...Like they say, you make your bed...You've gotta lie in it..." She felt her heart trying to change her mind so she closed her eyes.

'NO!' Her heart screamed at her, 'What about Tita!? Kloe!? Dad...JOSHUA!?' That was the last word she heard her heart scream as it was drowned out by a much louder voice - Which was the bracelet.

'Its time to have some fun...' Estelle opened her eyes and they had changed. They weren't the amber-ish red they had been...They were now Emerald Green that shone in different colours depending on the light...Seeing as the room she was in didn't have much light, Renne could only make out dark green.

Renne giggled. "Looks like its working Professor!"

Estelle smiled at Renne, then the others who all gave their "approval" nods/thumbs up/smiles.

Renne caught sight of something...Or someone in the corner of the ship, although she wanted to show Estelle the chocolate cake she made, JUST in case she joined Ouroboros, so she grabbed ahold of Estelle's right hand, much to the shock of the twin tailed teenager. "Estelle! Estelle! Come on! I have to show you something! Quick!"

"Wa...Wait a second!" Estelle yelped as she was pulled to the top deck by the 11 year old Enforcer.

[On the Top Deck of the Glorious]

Renne raced onto the top deck with Estelle in tow. Together, they spotted someone who Renne had wished they wouldn't have...Not yet anyway. Standing with his back turned to them was none other then Joshua himself, both blades drawn.

Renne wipped out her sythe in seconds, while Estelle stood in silence.

"You shouldn't be here"

Joshua turned around and his eyes narrowed at Estelle. "You should be in Rolent, with your family...What's left off them, and happily going along with your life. Myself, on the other hand am here to get rid of the Glorious for one"

Estelle growled as she clenched her fists, feeling her aura rising again. "You...You fucking asshole..." Her Bo Staff appearing in seconds with ancient writing on it...Some kind of...

Renne glanced at it and was shocked for a moment. "Zemurian writing!?" She exclaimed.

Estelle turned to Renne, nodded, then back to Joshua. "YOU should have come back to ME before I got here...It took what, over TEN YEARS for you to even notice that you liked me!" She shook her head. "Ah, forget it! AND FORGET YOU!"

Estelle rushed towards Joshua as he did her. What Renne saw next...Was nothing short of incredible: Joshua would jump from turret to turret, trying to land critical hits on her new ally while Estelle would continuely block him...Time and again.

"Woah..."

Renne whispered as she saw The Bobcat out of the corner of her eye to the right and the Arstelle to the left. In short? A LOT of people were watching this!

Renne looked to where the royal ship was hovering, the Glorious' guns were aimed at both the Bobcat AND the Arstelle...In case they tried to hurt Renne she guessed.

A HUGE collosal explosion rocked Renne out of her day-dream like daze as Joshua came tumbling down onto the deck, he tried to get up, only to have Estelle land herself onto him with her boots digging in.

Joshua yelped in pain as Estelle, basically using him as a cushion, bounced off of him and landed next to Renne. Facing Joshua she spun her staff in her hands. "Want to try that again?"

Joshua slowly stood up, he was bleeding from the mouth wereas Estelle had suffered some damage herself...Mostly down her legs and her blue metal shield had been sliced clean off, leaving a patch of skin that had been almost torn from her - In short? They looked like ONE HELL of a mess! "Why..." Joshua whispered while Estelle growled at him.

"I TOLD YOU earlier!" She shouted at him, racing towards him as the pair engaged (once again) into heavy combat. "You...NEVER cared...You...NEVER wanted me around! You acted like some kind of tough guy! Well, guess what?" She pulled her staff back as he was off his balance at the edge of the ship.

Estelle threw one more strike at Joshua, Joshua looked up and blocked her strike.

As the two Brights were locked in combat as they were, Estelle sighed which caught Joshua off guard. She disarmed him in moments, kicking his legs out from under him. "I..." She took in a deep breath as he was looking straight at her even though he was beginning his descent, "Don't love you anymore"

She turned around as Joshua fell off the side of the ship - Followed by the Bobcat...and an angry Josette had to be held back by an equally angry yet calm Don.

Estelle turned to Renne who nodded while Walter and Leowe raced out to asscess the damage.

Renne walked up to Estelle and smiled at her. "I think we'd better get you cleaned up" She held out her hand and Estelle took it, the pair heading inside.

Weissman nodded as they both went past him. "Glorious turrets? Kill all remaining targets, we will make landfall later on"

Estelle nodded sleepily while Renne giggled. "Alright, let's go"

[Three Months Later...]

The months that followed had been a REAL struggle for Estelle Bright. Nothing like fighting Joshua though...But she had to be stronger...She wanted to be stronger...For when she met Agate...She wanted to kill him...And then her real target and hatred for someone else would be realised:

She hated her father, (General) Cassius Bright.

Not only had he MADE FUN OFF HER on multiple occasions, but he had also SINGLE HANDEDLY caused the death of her mother. Estelle admitted she shouldn't have gone to the clock tower in Rolent...But that just made her EVEN MORE ANGRY - Her FATHER had said NOTHING about NOT going up the tower in the first place that day...Not a single, fucking, thing.

It had been a very long and argious few months, but she was eventually in her final exam to be an Enforcer = Letting go off her reasoning...Trusting in an Anguis (Weissman in this case) with her emotions...and following through on her power at 100%.

She had to incapacitate a current Enforcer for her to be considered one. So, she chose the one with a smirk on his face - The "Dire Wolf"...Walter.

What she had not counted on...Was that Leowe was going to be apart of the test as well...

"Eh?" Renne turned to Weissman when he made the statement. "I thought it was ALWAYS just one?" Weissman adjusted his glasses. "Yes, it, normally, is. Yet we have, the Divine Blade's daughter here..."

Renne turned to the battlefield. "I hope you know what you're doing..." She whispered.

Weissman narrowed his eyes at Estelle on the battlefield who was doing an OK job at keeping Walter at bay, whereas Leowe hadn't moved yet. He had his golden sword to his side, yes, but he hadn't moved yet.

Estelle felt her anger start to rise again, Weissman nodded. "That is it! Channel the anger! LET IT CONTROL YOUR MOVEMENTS! Don't concern yourself with Walter OR Leowe! They can handle themselves! SHOW US WHAT YOU CAN DO ESTELLE BRIGHT!"

Estelle looked down for a moment, chuckling made her raise her head to see Walter with his infamous smirk.

"What's wrong? Don't think you can live up and past your father?"

'Another key...' Weissman noted as Estelle's aura went even more red, he noted that Renne was very nervous. "You're up next Renne"

Renne looked at him as though he was mad. "Are you CRAZY!?" She turned back to the battlefield. 'On second thoughts...Don't answer that...' She thought quietly.

Estelle saw the look on Renne's eyes - Instantly reminding her off Tita's scared eyes - It was then that she snapped.

Weissman smirked and then was in a state of shock as Estelle pulled her arms to herself. "I...I...NEVER!" She screamed as wave upon wave of magical/orbmental energy emenated from her, causing shockwaves such that NO Enforcer had seen IN THEIR ENTIRE LIVES.

Campenella was just as stunned. "This is well worth the watch then..." He muttered to himself more then anyone else.

Estelle felt her power increase as Walter raced towards her. "A bit of power, eh? Come on then!" Walter threw his fist at Estelle, only to have her do the same - Resulting in a massive explosion - Sending Walter to the floor...Almost unconcious.

Estelle jumped into the air towards Leowe, he did the same, both combatants hitting their respective weapons against one another...Explosion after explosion...Sword strike after Staff block...

If you were there...You'd have thought, 'Damn...'

As the fighting continued almost mercilessly, Kevin Graham had snuck into the area were they were 'evaluating' Estelle, he had told the others to stay WELL AWAY from the battle-zone, convincing Agate that he knew PRECISELY what he was doing!

Kevin's mouth went agape as he saw just what Estelle was capable off...Now, more then ever...Thanks to the power that Ouroboros had brought out in her. 'Fuck...' He thought in fear...He had thought she was some kind of lost kitten initially after being given the "low-down" by all the other Bracer/s...And Tita...Can't forget Tita's loveable way of saying, "Older Sister"...It was kinda cute.

Kevin raced away from the area (No-one noticing him) when another explosion occured, both Leowe and Estelle came down to the ground and were exhausted. Yet, both were STILL holding their weapons.

"Bladelord! Estelle! That's enough! Back here!"

Estelle looked up and nodded, as did Leowe. They turned to Weissman who was clapping. "Marvellous. Just Marvellous. I've already got a name for you Estelle. If you choose to accept the position of Number 19?"

Estelle thought for a moment, this was the part she had been working so long and hard for. She nodded, "I accept. What is the name?"

Weissman smiled at her. "For you my dear...How does...The Amber Inferno sound?"

Estelle looked to Renne who smiled, then to Walter who had his Thumbs up somehow and then nodded. Noting that Leowe was smiling at her also.

Weissman opened his arms. "Then, without further ado! WELCOME ESTELLE! TO OUROBOROS! AMBER INFERNO! I expect great...Things from you!"

All the other Enforcer's who were nearby looked at her, so Estelle turned to them with a smile. "Thank you Professor Weissman, thank you everyone. I look forward to working with you!" She bowed much to the applause and congradulations of the others.

There was only one problem now...

When Cassius caught wind of this...

How long would it be...Before he showed up?

Would he mess things up? Or could they really get Joshua back and kill them all?

Renne could only speculate...


End file.
